


Meant To Be

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(For Female Readers)</p><p>Kai's pretty much just kidnapped Elena for the hell of it. He's probably got torture in mind. Now we all know he’s a crazy murderous psychopath but you kind of find that hot. He's got his plans, wanting to do the merge and be more powerful than the others but your unexpected arrival may change his original plan. So now the question is what has he got planned for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Kai was sitting down at one of the tables and Elena sat across from him. She didn’t speak and just stared at him. She had been kidnapped by a psychopath and was being held captive. The place was busy but it didn’t matter. She had a cloaking spell on her and no one could see or hear her.

    Obviously when she woke up she was tied down in the chair and even if she could break out he had a lot of magic to stop her with. There was nothing she could do but just sit there as he calmly ate some scrambled eggs and drank some orange juice.

“You don’t want anything?” asked Kai but Elena kept quiet, “Well not like it matters. Nobody sees you and in a few hours you won’t be craving pancakes.”

    You walked into the cafe and looked around. Once you saw Kai you smiled to yourself and walked over to his table. You sat down as if you were invited and placed your purse on the table. Kai dropped his fork and leaned back in his chair staring at you with a look of amusement.

“Can I help you?” he asked,

“Not really, I’ve been looking for you and now I’ve found you.” you said in a happy tone,

“Sweety I think you’ve got the wrong guy…” he was saying as he sat up but you cut in,

“Malachai Parker, born in Portland Oregon…in 1972. You have a twin sister named Josette and you’re a member of the Gemini coven. As a twin you were supposed to merge with your sis and the winner became leader of the coven but two problems. One you were born without magic of your own and second you were deemed a psychopath. Then your parents had a bunch of other kids till they had twins again. Luke and Olivia who you tried to kill when you found out why they had been born. You killed four of your other siblings and then your twin tricked you into doing the merge. But she hid her magic and then the Gemini coven trapped you in another dimension prison thing which was a total repeat of that day, May 10, 1994.”

    Kai stared at you seeming intrigued by you and your knowledge of his life. He had a little smile on his face as he stared at you.

“Did I miss something.” you asked in a playful tone as you twirled a piece of your hair,

“Just the fact that I got out, reunited my sister with her magic who has agreed to do the merge with me to save Liv and Luke. And that I have the magic from that travelers spell from Mystic Falls. So I suggest you be careful missy.” he responded in a semi serious manner,

    He leaned back in his chair and continued to eat his breakfast. You seemed a bit confused by his actions and lack of interest in you.

“So you’re not gonna ask who I am?” you questioned,

“You were probably compelled and sent here to keep and eye on me or something like that from Damon or some of the other vampires in Mystic Falls. But don’t worry once I’m done with breakfast I’ll be right with you and I'll send a message to Damon…written in your blood.”

    You couldn’t help but smile and laugh. He was so off about you.

“Kai I’m not working for anyone and wanna know a secret.” you said, your voice lowering to a whisper,

    Kai smiled and wiped his face with a napkin before leaning in closer to you.

“Yeah sure.” he whispered back,

“I can see that vamp girl you have across the table.”  

    That caught his attention as he moved away from you. Elena had heard as well and jumped up in her seat. She pulled on the ropes and started talking to you.

“Please help me, he’s crazy.” she said but you didn’t listen,

    You put a finger up and told her to be quiet. She wasn’t any of your concern. And since you didn’t care about Elena Kai was all the more interested.

“What’s your name gorgeous?” asked Kai,

“Y/n, but you can call me whatever you like.” you said smirking, “I’ve heard a lot about you and I've been dying to meet you.”

Kai smiled, “Oh really? Well what makes you want to meet known psychopath?”

“I could tell you but how about somewhere else. Less crowded and far from here. Someone’s gonna notice this chicks disappearance eventually.”

    You got up from your seat and walked over to Elena. She started pulling on the ropes again and she might have gotten loose. But you grabbed her head and snapped her neck in one swift motion. You got another smile from Kai.

“That’s always so much fun. Especially when you can do it over and over again to the same person.”

“You definitely seem interesting y/n.”

♥♥♥♥♥

    Kai thought it best to ditch his other car and took your keys and hopped into the driver’s seat. He had tied up Elena and threw her into the trunk of your car. You weren’t sure exactly where you were going but you didn’t care.

“So where did you come from?” he asked as he drove,

“I’m from North Carolina.” you responded,

“Not far, so care to tell me how you can see through a cloaking spell. Oh and how you seem to know all about me.”

“Simple, first off your story is known to a lot of coven’s all over the world.”

“So you’re a witch as well.”

“Yeah pretty much and I’m quite special to my coven. Kind of why I could see through your cloaking spell. So why do you have Elena?”

“You know a lot more than your telling me. Just for some fun really, make Damon suffer some more.”

“Nice, but yeah I know about Mystic Falls and its supernatural inhabitants. I don’t just know about you. But hey care to tell me where we’re going.”

“Well with some spare time I had I got a nice little house a few miles out of town.”

    You smiled and slowly leaned towards him till your head rested on his shoulders. You expected him to shrug you off but he didn’t. He just lightly patted your head and smiled.

“Let me guess, you killed someone for it.”

“Mostly likely…when the owner gets back.”

    When you got to the house Kai carried Elena into the house and threw her in the basement. It was made of steel, originally intended as a bomb shelter. What kind of house is this, you thought. You wandered around the house. No pictures, Kai must have thrown them out or burned them, whichever was more fun. Then you walked outside and he stood there leaning against one of the trees. The house was nearly isolated from civilization surrounded by nature.

“You’ve told me your name, you know about me and what happened to me, you’re a witch and know about my coven, you know about the Salvatores and all the wacky stuff that has happened there. So there are still a few missing pieces.” said Kai,

“Such as?” you asked,

“You told me you’re special to your coven and I’m not sure what coven you speak off. I wanna know what makes you special and why have you been searching for me.”

    You saw Kai pull out a knife and knew he still didn’t trust you as much. You sighed and leaned down to grab one of the flowers. The house was well kept and had it’s own garden. Mostly flowers and the closes flower bed to you had a bunch of roses. You ripped it out of the ground and held it up to Kai. He tilted his head to the side and silently watched you.

“I’m a member of the Mother coven. I’m sure you’ve heard of it, one of the oldest covens in existence.” you said,

“I’ve heard a bit about it. You’re supposedly really connected with nature. Like connected to Mother Nature, explains the name actually.” said Kai twirling the blade in his hands,

“Well in our coven we all have magic of our but we can absorb the energy of any living thing and use it to strengthen our own magic. Kind of like how you can absorb the magic of other witches.”

    With that you held the flower tighter and drained energy from it. It started to dwindle in your hand, losing it’s color, it’s leaves turning brown and petals falling to the floor. When you loosened your grip you held a death flower.

“Interesting, maybe I’m not so different from the world of magic.” remarked Kai,

“My coven takes energy from nature and on every full moon they give some power back. And since we can practically control life in older times the people of my coven were thought to be gods. The people would sacrifice to them in order to have good crops and those who didn’t well you know what happened to them. Back then giving back energy and life to nature was easy but I suppose over time nature itself got angry with my people. For more recent generations of my coven giving energy back hurts a lot.”

“Auch like all that pain those witches feel when I absorbed their magic. But still you said you were special.”

“I am, I’m what my coven calls the gift. Giving energy back doesn’t hurt me, I actually love the feeling.”

    You closed your eyes and gave energy back to the dead rose in your hand. It’s colors came back and it bloomed beautifully right in front of Kai. As you gave back energy you smiled enjoying the feeling of giving back. When you opened your eyes the rose was as beautiful as ever and you walked over to hand it to Kai.

    He had dug the knife into the tree and took the rose from you smiling. He twirled it in his hands and smelled it, another smile forming on his face.

“I don’t get you.” he said, “You know I’ve killed people and you’ve even called me a psychopath. Why leave your coven just to find me?”

“I’m very interested in you. My coven only really cares for my power. Every full moon they all channel energy into me to give back to nature. Nobody suffers except me.”

“You said you liked the feeling?” said Kai curiously,

“I do but I don’t like being used like that. I’m pretty sure if they didn’t give back energy on a full moon nature would kill the mother coven.”

“What about you?”

“Nature’s gift, it wouldn’t hurt me. Not ever and as for coming on a man hunt for you…well I love giving back…” you walked closer to Kai till you were inches away from him, “…and I’ve always wondered what it would feel like to give back to another person or have my power taken.”

    Kai grinned understanding your intentions. He dropped the rose and took your hand. He could feel the magic inside you. Without another moment to waste he started absorbing your magic and you inhaled sharply. The feeling was better than ever before. You weren’t giving back but he was taking and that was better.

    A moan escaped your lips and you let your head rest against his chest. He kept absorbing magic from you till you nearly passed out. When he stopped you nearly fell to the floor but he caught you. You were dizzy from all the pleasure but you could make out the smile on his face.

“How was that?” he asked you,

“Amazing, better than I could have ever expected.” you said in a silly tone,

    You were so overwhelmed with pleasure it was as if you were drunk. Kai lifted you and carried you back in the house bridal style. He laid you down in the master bed upstairs and left you alone for a bit. When he came back a few minutes later he had a vase full of random flowers from the garden.

“What are those for?” you asked,

“Thought maybe you’d want to go again. With a little added pleasure.” he said and took of his shirt, “You know you’re not the only one who enjoyed the feeling.”

    You started taking off your clothes as well and slipped under the covers. You grabbed the flowers and drained them off all energy till it was a bunch of dried out sticks in that vase. When you turned back Kai stood at the foot of the bed completely naked staring at you.

“Just a friendly reminder I haven’t done this in a while…and I like it rough.”

“That makes two of us.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you woke up to sunlight on your face. Before you had gone to sleep you had put on some underwear and a bra. Kai was still sleeping by your side and you couldn’t help but smile at his peacefulness. Quietly you removed your blanket and carefully got out of bed. Thankfully the floor didn’t creak as you grabbed your clothes. Just as you reached the door you froze.

“And where are you going?”

    You turned around to see Kai sitting up on the bed. His hair was a bit of a mess but he seemed happy anyway.

“I didn’t think you’d want me to stick around. You’ve got things to do and I’m pretty sure you don’t need anyone around. I mean I just wanted to meet you and the other part. That’s all done now so I should probably go and let you get back to your things.”

“No, stick around.” he said and got out of bed,

    He walked over to you and took your clothes out of your hands throwing them on the bed and he made you drop your shoes.

“How about I make you breakfast and we can continue talking. I wanna know more about you.”

    You smiled and he leaned down to kiss you. He grabbed his shirt from the bed and tossed it to you.

“Here put it on. Nobody needs to see what belongs to me.”

    You put the shirt on and followed Kai down stairs to the kitchen. He pulled up a chair and you took a seat by the table. By they way Kai moved around the kitchen you knew he’d been hanging around this house for a while. He placed a pan over the oven and grabbed a bunch of other stuff.

“So tell me y/n, does your coven know you’re gone?”

“No, the last full moon was a few days ago. They won’t care I’m gone till the next one approaches.”

“So I don’t have to worry about some crazy witches coming after you just yet.”

“Nope.”

He kept cooking and after a bit you decided to help out. The two of you made some pancakes and cooked up some sausages with bacon. You sat at the table eating and talking nonsense all morning.

“I don’t get it Kai.” you said suddenly,

“What?” he questioned,

“You, why do you want me around.”

He smiled, “I haven’t had some good company in a years. Bonnie and Damon were well a means to getting out and they hated me. Bonnie actually killed me and Damon tried multiple times.”

“I’m sorry about all that.”

“Yea it’s no big deal. But it’s fun to be back in the real world with much better company.”

Kai got up and grabbed your empty plate and went over to the sink.

“So what are we gonna do…I mean what are you gonna do with Elena.”

When Kai turned around to see you you looked away blushing. He saw it but he wasn’t gonna make you go red in the face.

“Well at the moment we have her locked in the basement. I suppose she could use some blood.”

He grabbed one of the cups from the nearest cabinet and cut his palm letting his blood spill into the cup. His wound healed with some magic and he handed the cup to you.

“Take this down to our prisoner please.”

You happily took the cup and went down to the basement. There wasn’t really a door but more like a giant vault door. You slowly opened it and walked inside. There were little lights turned on which made it easier to see.

“Elena.” you called, “You down here?”

There was no actual response except for a small groan. You followed it and found Elena leaning against wall barely alive. She tried to get up when she smelled the blood but she wasn’t strong enough. You slowly walked over and handed her the cup. She reached out for it and drank it all real fast.

“Thank you.” she said,

“Okay well I’ll be going now.”

You walked away back towards the door and you heard as Elena followed you. You stepped out of the room and then you heard Elena hiss. When you turned she was jumping out at you but once she got into the sunlight she burned. Immediately she went back and fell to the floor letting the burns heal.

Shyly you held up her ring and closed the door on her. Then you smiled like an idiot and went back upstairs. Kai was still by the kitchen cleaning the counter. You placed the ring in front of him and he smiled picking it up.

“Clever girl.” he said and placed it in his pocket,

“So no need to worry about her getting out during the day time.”

“True, saves me some trouble.”

“So what’s the plan for today then?”

“Well I need to go have a chat with my sis. See if I can get her to scream or something. Depends on my mood when I find her.”

“Can I come?”

“Sure, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The both of you changed into something more comfortable for leaving the house. You had all day to do whatever and Kai had his plans, you were just coming along for the ride.

♥♥♥♥♥

The both of you had driven from the house and you decided to get some more rest on the ride. You woke up when the car stopped and took in a deep breath. The sun was still out and you were parked outside…the Mystic Grill.

“What are we doing in Mystic Falls?” you asked, “I thought it’d be the last place you’d go.”

“Yea but I need to have a chat inside with some people. Elena’s missing, where do you think Damon would go first.”

Kai leaned in and kissed you before he got out of the car. You were shocked and didn’t move at all. He noticed it and smiled leaning against the open window of the door.

“You stay here and I’ll be back in a bit.”

You nodded your head and watched him as he went into the bar. Once he was out of sight you shrugged and started looking through the car. You found this old walker and smiled. Found Kai’s music. You found it’s headphones and put them on. Might as well find out what were the greatest hits forty years ago. But after nearly an hour you got bored and wondered where Kai was.

You decided to go in and check on him. See exactly what had happened. He was all powerful right now so you didn’t worry so much about him being in trouble. But anyone in that bar might be. You hopped out of the car and went into the grill. And boy were you right.

When you walked in the place was trashed and it smelled awful…like death. Some people were dead, others twitching on the floor close to death. One guy was crawling towards you holding out his hand. He mouthed the word ‘help’ but you just rolled your eyes. And with a twist of your hand you snapped his neck and he fell to the floor.

You kept walking towards the bar and noticed Kai. He was holding Damon against one of the pillars by his neck and stabbing him repeatedly with a small piece of wood. When he saw you he smiled and took another stab at Damon.

“Who…the hell…are you?” croaked out Damon,

You ignored him and looked over the bar counter for a drink. You weren’t too much into drinking alcohol so you found a glass and a small opened bottle of pepsi. Probably from one of the workers.

“What are you doing here?” asked Kai, “Did you get bored?”

“Yea, your taste in music is pretty good for those days.”

“Well then.” Kai stabbed Damon again and he groaned, “We should get going anyway. Gotta work on controlling my magic.”

“So lack of control? Is that what you’re blaming all this on.” you said as you gestured to the rest of the bar,

“Maybe, but it was also fun.”

“Oh I bet it was.”

Kai let go of Damon and he fell to the floor. He gasped for air and Kai just dropped the stick and went for the door. You drank what ever remained of the soda from the bottle and dropped it as well. 

“What are you doing with him?” asked Damon his voice hoarse,

“Having the time of my life.”

You twisted around your hand and snapped his neck. Guess the only fun part of doing that to a vamp was you’d get to do it again if you’re lucky. You left the bar and found Kai in the car the engine already running. You got into the passenger seat and smiled.

“Mind inviting me along the next time you have fun?”

“Sure thing, kind of curious as to what you can do.”

On the drive home you both listened to Kai’s kind of music and then you turned on the radio. He needed to get into some of todays music and he’d probably only listen from you. And he did have taste for some modern music. But once you got back to the house things had settled.

“So now what are you gonna do?” you asked as you followed him into the house.

“I need to practice my magic for the merge.”

“I thought you could use magic?”

“Yea, but I’ve got a lot of power so I need to control it.”

“So how will you practice?”

“I’ve got a vamp in the basement. Can’t die unless hearts ripped out, head cut off or steak through the heart. Making her the perfect dummy.”

“We’ll you’ve got till nightfall before she tries to actually make a run for it.”

“Right which reminds me.”  Kai reaches into his pocket and pulls out Elena’s daylight ring, “Here. Destroy it.”

You take it from him and stare at it for a bit, “Okay.”

You walk into the house and Kai puts his arm around you. And you both go downstairs to the basement. The door is still closed and he opens it up letting you go in first. It was quiet again and you called out for Elena. Again she was leaning against a wall with barely any strength.

Kai stepped in front of you and leaned down next to her. It was obvious Elena wanted to get away but she couldn’t.

“Look at you.” said Kai, “All weak and defenseless. Bummer but hey Damon has been informed of your condition. Wasn’t to happy to hear about it.” He huffed but then smiled, “But don’t worry I’ll take good care of you.”

“Get away from me.” Elena cried out,

He just laughed and then got up turning back to you.

“We’ll be fine down here y/n. I believe you’ve got some things to do.”

“Yea, I’ll make something to eat as well.” you smiled before leaving them,

You left the door ajar since there was no way she’d try and escape in broad daylight and she wouldn’t get away from Kai that easily. When you were back upstairs you used your magic to melt the ring and left the gooey remains by the oven to cool down.You’d cook something later so instead you went out to the garden.

You played around with the flowers as you killed them and then brought them back to life. Things were pretty great but you knew this wasn’t gonna last forever. You knew how Kai was he had other things to do like the merge. Eventually he’d let you go, but for now you’d enjoy yourself.

Once it had gotten considerably dark outside and the sun was gone you went back inside. But once you stepped into the house you knew something was wrong. It was quiet and even before you could hear Elena screaming from below. Quietly you walked around the house looking for anything out of place. And once you walked into the living room you froze. Elena was there standing in the corner. The sun was gone which means she could leave.

“How did you get out?” you asked,

“It’s easy to knock someone out by hitting them on the head.”

You were speechless and getting angry. But before you could make a move Elena grabbed you and pulled your head to the side.

“I’m sorry.” she said before biting into you,

You screamed and tried to push her off but it didn’t work. When she stopped she let you fall to the ground.

“I’m sorry.” she said again, “But I’ll help you. I promise.”

You were confused but with the lack of blood you couldn’t respond. What the hell was she thinking, like you were a victim in this. Everything was spinning and then it went dark.

Just then Kai came running up the stairs with some blood on the side of his face. He was running towards the open door but stopped when he saw you unconscious. He went to your side and picked you up brushing away the hair in your face.When he saw the bite mark on you neck he relaxed a bit glad to know you weren’t dead. He put his hand over the wound and healed it.

Again he stared out the door and was mad that Elena had gotten away but for now he’d stay and take care of you. He lifted you off the ground and took you upstairs. And carefully placed you back in bed.

Once he was sure you were comfortable he sat down on the bed and watched you sleep. A little smile formed on his face as he lightly brushed his fingers over your face.

“Gorgeous.”


	3. Chapter 3

You slowly opened your eyes and saw darkness. It was still late in the night when you woke up but you were awake anyway. Next to you Kai lay on the bed still fully dressed and above the sheets. You didn’t wanna wake him and you didn’t wanna go back to sleep.

Just then you remembered what had happened and put a hand on your neck. There were no bandages or any form of scar. Kai had probably taken care of the wound while you were out. Your neck was still a bit sore but the after pain would go away soon enough. You stared at the rest of the room and then decided you could use some fresh air.

You quietly got up from the bed and sneaked out the room. You successfully made it out with waking him and headed downstairs. To help the time pass you went out to the garden in the back where the big tree was. You weren’t so big on heights but you climbed it anyway till you found a thick enough branch to support you. As you sat there you stared at the dark sky with the small stars. Back home you could never really get some peace and quiet.

You grabbed one of the leaves on the nearest branch and played with it in your hands before you took it’s power. It turned from green to red to orange and then it dried up. Then you crumpled it up in your hand and watched the pieces fall. It was one of the beauty of trees. Trees had so much power but it was always better to play around with the leaves. Every year they die and come back to life.

After messing around with a few more leaves you decided you should get back inside before Kai woke up. You crept back in the room and he was still sleeping. He looked kind of funny and you smiled. Maybe sometime in the future you took could actually be together. For now this was just some hanging out.  You snuggled back under the covers and laid your head on the pillow. Within a few minutes you fell asleep.

♥♥♥♥♥

When you woke up later it was early in the afternoon. Kai was gone and you could heard noises coming from downstairs. Your neck didn’t feel sore anymore but now you had a headache.

“Kai.” you said loudly,

You heard something fall to the ground downstairs. And then you heard some fast footsteps coming upstairs. Kai came into the room with a rag in his hands as he cleaned his hands from something. When he saw you sitting up on the bed he smiled.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been reminded why I hate vampires. But I’m fine just got a headache.”

“Okay then I’ll go look through the medicine cabinet to find you something.”

Before you could say anything Kai ran out of the room heading downstairs. You laughed at his actions and got off the bed. You grabbed your shoes and went downstairs. He was looking through the medicine cabinet in the kitchen when you got down.

“Hey, you shouldn’t be up.”

“I was fed on by a vampire Kai. I didn’t get hit by a bus. I’m fine.”

“Alright but sit down. I’ll get you something to eat in a bit.”

Kai placed a pill and a glass of water on the table. You hated medicine since you rarely ever needed it, but in these cases it was necessary. With a frown you grabbed the pill and put it in your mouth. Then grabbed the glass of water and flushed the pill down. You cringed at the small taste you got of the pill.

The two of you ate breakfast like normal. Coming up with some ridiculous conversation  topics. One involving some history 101 and some magic history 101. He was glad to be catching up on the timeline with you occasionally giving his own opinion on certain things. You continued talking as you did the dishes but you changed the subject.

“I’m going to have to get back to my coven soon.” you said,

“What are you talking about?”

Kai had stopped washing the dish he had in his hands and turned back to you.

“I need to get back.” you said repeating your previous words,

“Why would you go back? They don’t care about you.”

“I know…”

“And the next full moon isn’t for another week.”

“I know, but there are a few rituals that need to be done before the full moon. My coven will notice my absence and come looking for me.”

“You don’t owe them anything y/n.”

“But I have a duty to my coven and to mother nature herself. So I’ll be leaving Kai. I’m sorry.”

You had planned to leave there and now. No reason to drag it out. You passed Kai and were heading upstairs but he grabbed your hand and held you back.

“Okay, I won't stop you from leaving. But please.” He turned you around so you could see his face, “Stay with me one more night.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“We have to help her Damon.”

Elena had gotten back home and the first thing she did was hug Damon real tight. Then disappeared downstairs to the blood stash. She had drank five bags before coming back upstairs with another two. Damon was glad she was back and had an angry conversation with himself on what he’d do with Kai the next time he saw him.

But then Elena brought you up in his conversation. He wasn’t all that glad. Then both talked about their experience with you. So Damon mentioned the bar and Elena talked about her time in captivity.

“We have to help her.” Elena said again,

“Why would we held a girl who snapped both our necks. Doesn’t sound like someone we should help.”

“She needs it.”

“Elena listen to yourself. She is working with Kai. She’s a psychopath just like him.”

“I know she came to him but it was probably a mistake. He’s probably been manipulating her or something.”

“And you say that because?”

“When I was a prisoner she always seemed so shy and scared, especially around Kai. She probably regrets what she’s done.”

“Still not helping.”

“Damon.”

Elena got up from the couch and put the blood bag down. He obviously wasn’t gonna work with this and she needed him on board with it. No one else was around to talk sense in for who knows why. Just as they continued arguing there was a knock at the door.

“Finally, something else to worry about.” said Damon,

He walked over to the door and opened it. He was expecting it to be Stefan, Alaric heck maybe even Matt. But the two people who stood by the door we’re complete strangers. They were both girls except one had long dark hair while the other had short hair.

“Who are you?” asked Damon,

“My name is Monica.” said the one with short hair, “And this it Alice.”

“Names, check but what about the other stuff.”

“We know who and what you are Mr. Salvatore and we came here to ask for your help.”

“Help? For what?”

“To find a friend of ours, y/n.”

♥♥♥♥♥

The two witches came in uninvited and pushed past Elena. Damon wasn’t exactly happy to have strangers but he was interested in hearing what they had to say. They talked about their coven and how it worked and of course mentioned you and how important to them you are.

“Well that’s a nice history lesson but I still don’t get your point.” said Damon, “If she’s so important to you then how did you let her get away in the first place.”

“Y/n likes to keep to herself.” said Alice, “Most of the time we don’t see her for at least a day or two. But none of us had seen her for nearly a week and we started to worry.”

“So you tracked her here and want our help finding here.” said Elena,

“Why? Can’t you just use a tracker spell or something.” added Damon,

“We did, but she must have hidden herself. The spell only leads us to Mystic Falls.”

“I know where…” Elena was saying but Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her back,

“We may or may not know where she is. But I understand you need our help finding her. So what’s in it for us?”

Elena would have objected to his words but he made sense. She had already caused some kind of trouble for them, especially concerning Kai. Maybe they could get some help with him. Alice glanced at Monica and then looked back at Damon.

“We know Kai has her with him. Making him a problem for both of us. We’d be more than happy to get rid of him.”

Damon was considering it but Elena spoke instead.

“We don’t want him dead. We need him to merge with his twin Joe, but she might not be able to beat him.”

“Then maybe we could help with this merge. You believe this Joe can’t win, but maybe we could channel our energy into her for the merge. Give her the strength she needs to win.”

“I’m not sure that’s legal for that.” said Damon,

“We could ask Luke and Liv about it.” said Elena, “But you’ll help us with Kai. That’s what you propose.”

“Precisely.” said Monica,

“Then we should call the others and tell them about this.”

Elena took out her phone and started dialing some numbers.

“Wait.” said Damon, “How do you know your girl here is with Kai. Better question how do you know Kai?”

“Covens keep in touch Damon, we’ve all known about Kai since he was locked away. And y/n seemed to have had a fascination with him. We channel energy into her every full moon and that has a tole.” said Alice,

“It does.” continued Monica, “She’s been, mentally ill lately and we all worried when the news spread about Kai getting out of his prison. I guess she went searching for him because she believed he could help her somehow.”

Damon nodded his head, “Someone’s always crazy in these things.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Liars, you were never ill they just needed a better excuse than to say your coven desperately needed you. But they really shouldn’t have worried much you were going back yet there was some complications.

One more night with Kai turned into a few more days. Kai kept insisting you stay till you were better. He even acted like your personal nurse the whole time. Always making sure you were satisfied and were okay. It was kind of funny having him that way, but you know you needed to get back. You laid awake in bed till you were sure Kai was asleep.

You had already packed your things you just needed to go without him noticing. If he had been awake he’d probably stop you and come up with another excuse for you to stay. You put on your shoes and a sweater. Before you left the room you glanced back at Kai. It had been fun but you need to go back to your coven, you had a responsibility to it.

You left a note for Kai by the door and then you left the house. The plan was to get back into town and get a bus ticket for home. Hopefully that would all be done before morning so you’d be gone. It was still summer time so you didn’t have to worry about walking out in the cold.

It was dark but the lights from the lampposts lighted your way. There was a nice breeze in the air which felt nice against your skin. The place was quiet and off in the distance you could see some car’s headlights. Maybe you’d flag it down for a ride but it was going in the opposite direction you were. Then again it’d stop for you anyway.

The car passed by you and then you heard the squealing noise of rubber against cement. You turned around to see the car stopping and the back doors open. Two girls stepped out and looked back at you. Once you recognized them your eyes widen in fear. The two girls were Alice and Monica, two members of your coven. The ones who were actually in charge of keeping an eye on you.

“Y/n!” Monica shouted,

They both came running to you and you slowly took some steps back. You weren’t sure if you should run or not, you were going the same way anyway. When they got to you the pulled you into a hug and you let them. You weren’t sure exactly how to react to this.

“Are you okay?” Alice asked,

You nodded your head but remained speechless. You saw as Damon and Elena got out of the car. It was clear then that Elena had lead them to you or was going to anyway. As you all stood by the side of the road another car was coming. It passed Damon’s car but instead of continuing down the road it swerved to the side and blocked your view of Damon and Elena.  

Kai stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him. With his magic he threw Damon and Elena off their feet and then walked towards you.

“Did he hurt you?” Monica asked but then she gasped and fell forward,

As she lay on the floor you could see the knife buried in the back of her neck. Alice placed a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

“I would never hurt her.” Kai said, “But you on the other hand.”

Just then Kai threw another knife that dug into Alice’s neck. Her hand went to the wound and she gagged as she fell on her knees.

“I’d kill you with pleasure.”

Kai ignored the dead bodies on the ground and went straight to you. He pulled you into a tight hug and kissed the side of your head.

“Please don’t do something like that again.” he whispered his voice cracking,

He slightly let you go but remained close to you. You could see some tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry I just had to…” you were saying but Kai cut in,

“You don’t have to y/n, they don’t deserve you.”

“Let her go Kai.” Elena shouted,

Kai quickly changed his emotion and turned around to a mad Elena. He quickly grabbed you and held you in front of him. You weren’t sure what he had in mind but he leaned in closer and whispered in your ear. Then he kissed your cheek before you fell unconscious in his arms.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Let her go Kai.” Damon repeated, “She’s sick and doesn’t know what she’s doing.”

“Is that what they told you?” Kai said gesturing to the bodies at his feet, “You know she hates her coven. They don’t care about her. To them she’s just a tool, a means of survival. She came to me to escape that and other stuff.”

“Well sick or not you’re a deranged psychopath.” Elena said,

“Guess that’s why it’s so hard to find good company.” Kai lifted you up to him and made a little pouty face, “But when you find someone you stick with them. How does that saying go if you love someone let them go and if they come back it was meant to be. Seems to boring I’d rather chase after that love and never let it go.”

And just like that Kai disappeared from view with you. Damon mumbled to himself about that stupid spell and Elena just looked around. Now they had two dead bodies on their hands and a mess to clean up before anyone else found out.

♥♥♥♥♥

You groaned as you woke up and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. When you sat up you realized you were in the middle of the road. Only trees surrounded you but there were no other sounds. You stood up and looked around but nothing. So you picked a way and started walking.

The road led you back to the middle of Mystic Falls but it was empty. The place looked abandoned and deserted.

“Kai.” you shouted but there was no response, “Kai.”

You wandered around the place going in and out of place but there was no one. There was no sign of any living thing in sight. You kept walking around till you got to the Salvatore House. You were kind of hungry and you wondered if you could get a quick snack. The door was unlocked and you walked inside. On your way to the kitchen you found a newspaper and picked it up. The date read May 10, 1994.  

Then you realized you were in Kai’s prison world. He placed you there for some reason. You put the paper down and went through your pockets. And just as you though you found a note.

_Y/n,_

_You’ll be safer in my old prison for a while. I’m sure your coven will be getting desperate and there is no way they can find you there. I’ll come by in three days time if nothing bad happens. Stay safe and beware the witch._

_-Kai_

You got to the kitchen with a smile and read over the note one more time before throwing it in the fire.

“Who are you?”

You jumped at the sound of someone elses voice.You turned around to see a girl with dark skin and matching dark hair. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at you.

“I’m y/n, and you?”

“Bonnie.”


	4. Chapter 4

“How did you get here?” Bonnie asked,

You weren’t really sure about that either but you didn’t know what to say.

“You got anything I could eat. I’ve kind of been hungry.”

Surprisingly Bonnie laughed and went over to the fridge. She slid a yogurt across the table and passed you a spoon.

“So now do you wanna tell me how you got here?” Bonnie asked again,

“I was hanging out with Kai for a bit and some things were going bad and next thing I knew I woke up in this world.”

“Wait you were hanging out with Kai.”

“Yea, pretty much, so where’s your magic.”

You dipped the spoon into the yogurt and ate. When you looked at Bonnie she was staring at you with her mouth hanging open. All you did was smile through a mouth full of yogurt.

“How did you know? Did Kai tell you?”

“He didn’t have to, I can sense your potential for magic.”

“Sense but only members of the…” Bonnie came to the conclusion that you were a witch as well and what coven you're from, “You’re part of the Mother coven aren’t you?”

“They call me the gift.”

“You’re the…” Bonnie had gone from curious to surprised, “How did you end up with Kai?”

“Long story actually.”

You finished the yogurt and placed the spoon in the sink and threw out the plastic cup.

“We’ve got plenty of time.”

You sighed and went into the living room of the place. Bonnie followed you and poured herself something. She offered you some but you decided to pass. You weren’t much of a drinker and Kai told you to beware of her, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t play around.

“After the last full moon I left my coven and went to Mystic Falls. I wanted to met Kai, I’ve heard so much about him and was just curious.”

“You were curious to meet a psychopath.” Bonnie sat down on the couch across from you, “Are you sure that was a good idea.”

“At the time I guess so. I found him at a cafe with Elena as captive.”

“Oh my god, is she okay.”

“Yea, she escaped a few nights ago and got back to Damon safe and sound.”

“And what about you.”

“Well Elena attacked me on her way out and then Kai was my personal nurse. It was fun hanging out with him but I knew I needed to get back to my coven. I still had my responsibilities. But Kai wasn’t so eager to let me go.”

“So he sent you here?”

“He says he’s protecting me.” you laughed a little, “These two other members of my coven came to Mystic Falls looking for me and they asked Damon and Elena for help. I was actually on my way back when I came across them. But then Kai caught up to us and killed them. Now I’m here.”

“He used you didn’t he. You’re the only one in your coven who can take the energy of a living thing to make your magic stronger without feeling pain. He took advantage of that from you didn’t he.”

“He did that, yes, he took my magic every now and then. It didn’t actually feel that bad.”

“No wonder he didn’t let you go. You’re an endless source of magic for him. I’m sorry you got caught up in all this. I don’t know how long you’ll be here.”

“Three days.” you mumbled,

“What.”

“He told me he’d come for me in three days. He put me here to keep me away from my coven who must be worried sick about me now.”

“Then we’ve got three days?”

“For what.”

“To come up with a plan and get out of here.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Elena paced back and forth in the living room of the Salvatore house. After Kai disappeared with you she had called everyone for a meeting. This was getting out of hand and they had two dead bodies - no witches on their hands. Now Kai didn’t have a distraction of sorts so he’d probably be coming for Joe soon and they no longer had the help of the witches.

“I don’t get why we have to help her.” Tyler said,

“For once I agree with the ex-werewolf on the couch.” said Damon,

“Tyler’s got a point. You told us this y/n went to Kai. He didn’t look for her. Doesn’t that just make her a psychopath too.” said Matt,

Everyone looked at Elena. Matt had a point there wasn’t really a reason as to why they should help you. There was silence but then Elena sighed.

“Alright, I get it, we shouldn’t help her but we should find her.”

“Because?” Caroline questioned,

Just then Luke and Liv walked in. They didn’t seem at all happy and behind them Joe and Alaric followed.

“She’s the gift. A very important being to her coven and very important to the history of magic.” said Luke,

“We’re not all witches here so could someone possibly explain.” Enzo said as he walked in with a glass of scotch in his hand,

“The mother coven is one of the oldest still in existence.” Liv said, “They have a strong connection with nature and life itself. They can actually absorb the energy of any living thing and convert it to magic to strengthen their own.”

“They sound like Kai.” commented Stefan,

“I suppose so, but eventually mother nature got upset with the coven.” Luke continued, “The coven could no longer absorb energy without causing themselves pain. Except for the gift. One member of the coven saved from that curse.”

“Which is y/n I presume.” said Caroline,

“Yes. And Kai has probably been using her as a power source. So the longer she’s with him the more powerful he is.” said Elena,

“So if we get here away from him then it’ll be easier to take Kai.” Damon said,

“Exactly, then we can get her back to her people.” Joe said,

“So we’re going on a witch hunt.” said Tyler,

“I’m afraid so.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Bonnie had come up with plan pretty quickly. It seemed affective but you just listened. Most of the time you kept to yourself wandering around, but Bonnie always came looking for you. She was very interested in you and your coven. It was the only one of it’s kind and it’s actually the last of the ancient covens. Magic was founded from it and that’s when Bonnie realizes it’s demise could destroy magic. There is more than one way for magic to end in the world.

The time had gone by quickly and it was funny seeing a lunar eclipse every day. No wonder Kai had gotten so bored after like 40 years. It was late in the afternoon of the third day. Kai should be showing up soon but you weren’t actually sure how he’d find you. Bonnie was no where to be seen and you wondered how she planned to get out of there.

You wandered around in the Salvatore house finding your way down into the basement. They actually had a prison cell down below and a freezer full of blood bags. Guess that’s how Damon kept feeding without drinking from Bonnie. When you went back upstairs guess who you found.

Kai was sitting on the couch waiting and started clapping when he saw you. With a wave of his hand he pulled you forward till you stood right in front of him. You laughed and sat down on his lap.

“You know you use magic likes it’s the force.” you said,

“Finally, a star wars reference, something I understand. So jedi or sith?”

“Do you even have to ask.”

“You're probably right.”

“So care to tell me how you got me here and how we’re getting out.”

“With this.”

Kai pulled out a small device and held it out to you.

“So this is the ascendent device. The key to this prison world.”

“Yup so now we need to find that witch. Stab her a few times, get her blood and we could leave in…” Kai turned back and glanced out the huge window, “Maybe less than thirty minutes. So where is the witch.”

“Right here.”

Bonnie walked in and crossed her arms.

“I never thought you’d come back here.” she said,

“Gotta come get what’s mine.” he said and wrapped an arm around your waist,

“Why are you keeping her around. You don’t seem like the caring kind of person. Everyone around you is just a means to an end.”

“True, well it was while I was in here. Seriously how else could I have gotten out. But getting out, back in the real world has changed that.”

“I can’t believe that. And coming back here was a mistake Kai, cuz you’re not getting out, not again.”

She nodded her head and that was your cue. You tossed the ascendent to her and got off of Kai. He stared at both of you a bit surprised. And then you went to Bonnie’s side and mouthed ‘sorry’ to Kai with a smirk on your face. Then Bonnie used her magic to break the nearest bottle of scotch over his head.

“Come on.” she said as she grabbed your hand and took you outside, “We need to get below ground and we need to hurry.”

She kept pulling you along but you glanced back at the house a little worried for Kai. This wasn’t right and it was a game but you knew Kai, or well you knew him well enough to know Bonnie won’t get her way. The two of you went underground and stood under this hole in the ground.

“Why are we down here?” you asked,

“We’ll use the power of the lunar eclipse to get out of here.”

Bonnie cut her hand with a knife and let some drops fall on the ascendent. She started the spell and you just stood by her. You’d get out with her but leave Kai. That was the plan, Bonnie’s plan anyway. Just as Bonnie kept talking Kai came up behind you and hugged you. He kissed your cheek and looked at Bonnie.

“Are you leaving so soon.” he said,

A blinding white light appeared and then you were all gone.

♥♥♥♥♥

You woke up to a bit of a headache and your surroundings were dark. As you looked around you saw the gravestones and realized you were in a cemetery. As you kept looking you saw Kai and crawled over to him.

“Kai.” you whispered as you shook him,

He groaned before moving and opening his eyes.

“Sorry about what happened back there. But we need to go.”

“Then you owe me something for compensation for getting hit on the head.”  Kai said as he sat up,

“Yea alright we’ll negotiate that later.”

He got up with your help and you two went off leaving Bonnie wherever the heck she was. But as you walked Kai grabbed the ascendent from the ground and put it in his pocket.

“How was your vacation.”

“Fine, if you would call it that.” you said, “What’s been going here.”

“Everyone’s been looking for me. And by me I mean you.”

“Me? Why?”

“Full moon’s in two days, but I bet your coven is screwed.”

Kai had regained more of his strength so he could walk on his own. It seemed like the two of you would just walk till you found some way to get back to the house. You stayed quiet but you needed to get your thoughts out there.

“I should just go back and do the damn ritual.” you said almost in a whisper,

Kai stopped and blocked your path. He put his hands on your shoulders and you looked up to him.

“We’ve been over this many times y/n, no.” he said,

“It’s not your decision Kai. Besides if my coven dies bad things could follow for all magic users.”

“Listen to me y/n, your coven doesn’t need you for the ritual. You are a mercy to them and they take advantage of you. It may be your choice to go back but I won’t let you.”

You didn’t know how to argue that. Kai could definitely keep you from going. You’ve tried sneaking out once but that didn’t work. Just then you heard footsteps approaching and you turned around to see Bonnie.

“Let her go Kai.” she said, “She needs to get back to her people.”

“Everyone keeps saying that. It needs to stop.”

“I heard her Kai, she wants to go.”

“Then I hope you heard my reply to that.”

Kai grabbed you from behind and you felt Kai taking your magic. It didn’t hurt but it was so unexpected from him at the time.  But he didn’t stop till everything around you was spinning. You didn’t feel the hit when you fell to the floor and you saw everything hazy. You tried to move but you weren’t strong enough and you saw Kai using his magic - your magic against Bonnie. It wasn’t easy to stay conscious and soon after you blacked out.

♥♥♥♥♥

When you woke up you felt a cool breeze come into the room through the open window. You were back at the house you and Kai were at. When you sat up you noticed the chain on your leg. You panicked at first and once you calmed down you tried using magic. Just then Kai came in with a tray.

“Those chains can’t be broken by magic. The only way to get them off is with a key.”

“Where is it?” you asked,

“Safe where you won’t find it.”

“Kai what the hell are you doing.”

“I said I wasn’t letting you go back.”

“So you decided to chain me up for good measure.”

“If I didn’t you’d try sneaking off like you did the last time. Though it didn’t work.”

You glared at Kai and he just smiled. He placed the tray on the bed. He had made you breakfast.

“How long are you gonna keep me in chains?”

“Probably till the full moon has passed.”

“So you plan to leave me here tomorrow night alone while you go merge with Joe.”

“Yes, but I never said I’d leave you conscious.”

“Kai.”

“You came to me that first time to get away from your coven. And you got what you wanted, freedom. We had fun but now it’s my turn to get what I want. I’ll merge with Joe and beat her and then you and me can go on a killing spree.”

“Kai you can’t just let my coven die.”

“They deserve it. Just eat.”

He left without another word. Gosh he was so stubborn but it was still kind of hot. You ate breakfast quietly thinking about what you were gonna do. Kai was obviously very serious about keeping you there no matter what. But maybe he had a point. He came back an hour later. He grabbed the empty tray and just smiled at you.

“Take the chains off Kai.” you said,

“I told you you’re not…” he was saying but you cut in,

“I won’t run, I won’t go back to my coven. They can take care of the ritual themselves tomorrow night. And if i do you’re more than welcome to kill them all and lock me up again for the rest of my life.”

Kai just stood by the bed for a bit analyzing you. He finally nodded his head and pulled out the key from his back pocket. He took off the chain and you rubbed your ankle.

“I hope you have some kind of plan to get Joe tomorrow.”

“Oh I do, and I’m going to need your help."


	5. Chapter 5

Elena woke up next to Damon. The last days had been busy but none of it paid off. She got out of bed wearing nothing but Damon’s shirt. She was still sleepy as she went down stairs heading for the kitchen. When she came in the room she froze when she saw the pancakes on the table. She looked up and saw Bonnie smiling.

“Missed you.” Bonnie said,

Elena jumped up and smiled and ran to hug Bonnie. They started shouting in glee and that brought Damon downstairs. He was surprised to see her but glad as well. They were glad for the moment and ate the breakfast Bonnie had made. Most of the conversation was all about Bonnie and her health since they had all been worried sick. But then Jeremy came by and was overwhelmed by the sight of Bonnie.

News spread and Caroline came by so glad to see her friend back. Everyone was glad to have her back Bonnie still had her own plans. She brought you up and seemed surprised by the fact that everyone already knew about you. And knew all about the bad things that would happen if you didn’t get back to your coven before tonight. But things weren’t gonna be going their way.

There was a knock at the door that made everyone quiet down. They weren’t really expecting anyone else to be showing up but the door is usually always open. Who would be dumb enough to break into a house full of vampires, witches and hunters. Elena looked at everyone and went to open the door.

“Watch it be another witch.” Damon joked,

When Elena opened the door the person who stood their waved their hand and threw Elena back. She landed in the middle of the living room and Damon was the first by her side. When everyone looked towards the door a woman in a scarlet dress walked in with two others following behind.

“I was kidding.” Damon said as he lifted Elena off the ground,

“Who are you?” Bonnie asked,

“Araya, the leader of the mother coven. Now where is she.” this Araya demanded,

“Who are you talking about.” Tyler asked,

She didn’t have the patient and waved her hand throwing Tyler across the room. He crashed against the wall and when he fell he broke some glassed. Liv had been at the house as well and went to Tyler but he had fallen unconscious.

“We don’t know where y/n is.” Liv said keeping her attention on Tyler,

“No spell has been able to find her for days. The last known place where she was was here when two of my other witches came here to look for her.” Araya said,

“I know.” Elena said, “They’re dead. Y/n is with Kai, I’m sure you know of him, he killed the witches who came looking for her.”

“The last few days y/n was with me in a prison world created by the Gemini coven. We’re both out and I know she’s been trying to get back to you but Kai won’t let her.” Bonnie added,

Araya didn’t speak but just looked around the room. She didn’t seem happy by the response everyone gave her and Elena started to get as to why you ran off in the first place.

“Two of members of my coven died when they came here. That’s on you and it’s up to all of you to find y/n before tonight.” she said,

“Why can’t you just do the ritual without her. We know you can.” Stefan said,

“I may be old but I can handle that amount of power transfer but no others in the coven, many would die. So either you find her before tonight or suffer the consequences.”

“Which would be what exactly?” Elena asked,

“We’ll do the ritual without her and every witch that participates will link their life with anyone in this town. For every member that dies will take someone with them, anyone, even you, vampire or not you will die. Unless you deliver her to us, I’m sure the witches know where to find me and my people.”

Just like that she left with the others leaving everyone in silence.

“We’re we just threaten.” Damon said, “Cuz that sure sounded like one.”

“We seriously need to find her or innocent people are gonna die.” said Bonnie, “But how?”

“The house I was kept captive in.” Elena offered, “I doubt they have any where else to go so we can start their.”

“I’ll get the car started.” Damon said as he walked out,

“What if we don’t find her?” Stefan said,

“We will.” assured Liv as she stood up with Tyler, “Nobody’s gonna die tonight.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You and Kai spent the morning in the house doing pretty normal things. But Kai decided to take you out for lunch in town. Whatever Kai had planned for the merge wouldn’t be taking place until late in the afternoon so you’d wait. Wait and find out exactly what he had planned and how you were involved in that.

You were at a sandwich shop in the town enjoying some delicious deli Everything seemed calm in the place which put you a little bit on edge. You were trying to enjoy yourself but at the same time you were worried about your coven. What would happen? Have they given up on trying to find you or what. Kai noticed your impatience.

“What’s going through your head?” he asked, “You seem tense.”

“I’m just worried about tonight. I guess I thought there would be some huge manhunt for me.”

“How did those two witches from before find you anyway. Did they know where you were going or did they use a tracking spell.”

“I guess a tracking spell. I didn’t actually cloak myself and they didn’t know where I was going. But how come they haven’t done one now to find me?”

“Maybe mother nature herself is protecting you. Guess she wants the rest of your coven dead as much as we do and I wouldn’t blame her.”

“We?”

“Yes ‘we’ that way neither of us have to worry about your people coming out for vengeance.”

“How exactly do you plan to get Joe for the merge. Cuz right now we’re just here eating sandwiches.”

Kai laughed and wiped his face with a napkin, “I’ll show you.”

He got up and you followed after leaving some money on the table. You went to the ca and drove off. Kai turned on the radio with some of today’s music and the two of you sang along to a couple of songs. Kai loved your singing voice and even turned the radio down a bit just to hear you sing. As you looked at him a certain song came up in your head that you wanted to sing to him, he’d probably love it and you reminded yourself to sing it to him later.

Kai stopped the car and you looked out the window to see you were in the parking lot of the hospital Joe works at. He got out of the car and went to the back. He opened the trunk and you leaned on the side waiting for him. Next thing you knew Kai was waving a dagger in your face.

“That’s your plan.” you said, “Go in stab and her bring her out.”

“No, but sounds like fun.”

Kai grabbed your hand and slashed your palm. You yelped and tried to pull your hand back but he held it. You saw the blood pooling on your palm.

“Kai what the heck.”

“See this blade is special.” He placed the tip of the blade on your palm and he slowly twisting it,

“Kai.”

He ignored you and continued, “Just like any blade the wound would stay open and not heal as long as there’s something keeping the wound open.” Kai removed the blade and you pulled your hand away clenching your fists to stop the bleeding, “Then the wound would need time to heal, days probably. But this blade has magical abilities. After it’s been removed from the wound it caused in about a minute the wound would completely heal.” He reached for the hand he cut and slowly lifted it,

You stared at him curiously and then you slowly opened your palm. The blood had dried but their was no sign of a cut. You palm had healed and it didn’t have a scratch on it.

“Black magic stuff huh, that dagger is the perfect murder weapon.”

“Totally.”

“But exactly how are we gonna use it.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course I…” but you didn’t get to finish,

With one swift motion Kai stabbed the dagger into your stomach. Your body flinched forward a  bit and you spit out some blood.

“Kai.” you whispered fearfully,

“The plan is for you to go into the ER and ask for Joe. I’ll be right there so don’t worry. You’ll be just fine.”

“You are a sociopath.”

“You like me anyone now go.”

You took in a deep breath and you went towards the hospital doors. You did your best to stay calm so the bleeding wouldn’t increase. When you got near the front desk the nurse saw you and immediately called for others. You were placed on a gurney and rushed to a room.

“I…I need to see Dr. Josette Laughlin.” you breathed out as best as you could,

It didn’t take long for the nurses to stabilize you but they couldn’t removed the dagger. Soon Jo came into the room and cleared the nurses out. She immediately recognized you and you gave her a kind smile.

“Oh my god, y/n what happened.”

“Where have I been for the past days Jo.Who do you think did this.” you remarked,

“Kai. But why.”

“I tried to run off again. Guess this time he decided to get violent.”

“Okay, don’t worry you’re gonna be just fine. Now I’m going to have to remove the dagger, so I’m going to give you some sedatives for the pain.”

“No need.”

Jo turned around to see Kai standing in the doorway of the room. He smiled and waved at his sister.

“Kai listen to me, if she dies then her coven my suffer the same fate or they…”

Jo fell to the floor unconscious and Kai just stared at her.

“She just kept talking and talking, gosh that was annoying.”

When Kai looked at you he saw you struggling to pull the dagger out of your stomach.

“Hey easy there.” He said as he got closer to you and put his hands over yours, “You need to be careful with that.”

“Oh like how you were so careful when you dug it in my stomach.” you said,

“I see your point but magic or not you need some sedatives.”

Kai looked around the room and found a needle with a sedative. He looked at you and you just nodded your head. He plunged the needle in your neck and injected the liquid.

“You’re gonna owe me big for all this.”

“I promised a murdering spree remember.”

“This is gonna cost you extra.”

“Fine.”

The sedative started kicking in and everything was getting dizzy. Next thing you knew Kai was holding the dagger and cleaning off the blood with a rag.

“That wasn’t so bad.” you mumbled,

“Yea guess not.”

You gave him a goofy smile before you closed your eyes and let yourself be consumed by darkness.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Damon you should call Alaric.” Elena said after hours of looking through town for you,

Everyone had looked all day but no spell could find you and it was obvious you weren’t in Mystic Falls. They checked the house but you and Kai were long gone.

“I’m sure Alaric has other things to worry about than our problems. Lets just leave him out of it this time.” Damon countered,

“Tonight’s the full moon Damon, Jo is endanger and Alaric should know what’s going on.”

“Alright I’ll ca…” Just then Damon’s phone rang and it was Alaric calling, “Hey I was just…”

“Jo’s gone missing.” Alaric said over the line,

“Guess that answers that.”

Elena over heard and immediately left the place heading for the hospital.

“Since when?” Damon asked,

“I got a call from the hospital asking around for her. Nobody’s seen her in four hours.”

“Yea, I figured something like that. You got any useful information.”

“Um…according to the records the last patient she was with was in the ER. This girl came in with a dagger in her stomach specifically asking for Jo.”

“Elena’s on her way over and so am I, so how about you do everyone a favor and look at the security footage.”

Elena and Damon met up with Alaric in the hospital and were at the front desk.

“Have you seen the footage?” Elena asked,

“No, waiting on you two.” Alaric said,

“We’re here now hit play.” added Damon,

They looked through the footage and played in from when the nurse had said you came in. Once you appeared on the screen Elena and Damon recognized you.

“So y/n came in with a dagger in her stomach. I guess Kai was getting tired of her.” Damon said,

“She was looking for Jo, maybe she was trying to help her, warn her.” said Elena,

“But they’re both gone, no sign of Jo or y/n.” Alaric said,

“So Kai must have come by and took them both. He’s gonna destroy two covens tonight.” Damon said,

“And kill innocent people, so now we need to find Jo. We find her we find Kai and y/n.” said Elena, “I’ll call Bonnie.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You woke up to the sounds of rushing water. The sun was gone and darkness had settled in. You were sitting by the ledge of this huge fountain. Kai was sitting by your feet playing with your shoelaces.

“Ah you’re up.” he said when he notice you move,

“Yes I am.” you sat up but placed a hand over your stomach,

The wound had healed but the pain still lingered. Kai noticed your pain expression and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little box and tossed it to you.

“Bought you some pain killers.”

“Are you sure you bought it?”

“I used Jo’s money.”

You nodded your head and opened the box, “Where is she anyway?”

“Behind you.”

When you turned around you saw Jo slumped against the fountain still unconscious. You shrugged and grabbed some water from the fountain to wash down the pill.

“So you’ll be merging tonight.” you said as you looked up at the sky, “Full moon. I’ve never really been able to enjoy one you know.”

“Well you can enjoy it tonight.”

Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out a small necklace. He held it out to you and you grabbed it. It had a gold chain and little black feathers.

“It’s beautiful Kai. Where’d you get it?”

“One of the few things I kept back in my prison world. I always kept it around cuz it was pretty. And I found it last night in a bag I brought back from 1994.”

“Didn’t think much of you being someone who has things that have sentimental value.”

“Well you’ve changed a lot about me. Never really thought about having someone like you in my life.”

“What another sociopath to hang out with it.”

“A friend.”

“Kai.” you said softly,

“With everything I’ve done I never thought someone would actually really care for me in the way you have.”

“Is that why you chained me up earlier.”

“I’m gonna lose you y/n, not today, not tomorrow, not ever.”

Kai got up and kissed your forehead. Then he helped you put the necklace on. You stared at it and smiled at him.

“Thanks, it’s beautiful.”

He smiled and then went over to Jo lightly kicking her till she woke up. He got down and pulled her up to her feet.

“Come on sis we’ve got something we need to finish.”

Jo was still out of it a bit but managed to focus on Kai.

“Alright fine, we should have just done this forty years ago.” she said,

“We could’ve and then you’d be added to the funeral for the next day.”

You laughed in the back ground and looked away when Jo glanced your way.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

They took each others hands and started chanting, but it didn’t last long. Jo fell to the ground unconscious.

“What the heck happened?” you said,

“I did.”

You looked up to see Luke walking towards you and Kai.

“What do you want.” you asked fearing he was there for you,

“I’m not gonna let Kai merge with Jo. So how about you and me have a go.” he said looking at Kai,

“You’re not my twin so no.”

“We’re both twins born with the same parents. Or are you afraid you might lose.”

“I don’t lose.”

They grabbed each other’s hands and started the spell. You sat by the fountain watching everything unfold and you were a bit anxious. A strong wind started building up and leaves were flying all over the place. Just then you were thrown backwards and crashed against a tree.

Your head was throbbing and everything was spinning. When you looked around you managed to see Kai and Luke, they were still continuing with spell. Then your vision was filled with the sight of Bonnie.

“Hi y/n.” she said,

“What are you…”

“Don’t worry it’s gonna be okay. I promise everything will be okay.”

She smiled and then got up. Your gazed returned to Kai and you wanted to shout but you could barely talk and he wouldn’t hear you anyway. Then it all slipped away.

♥♥♥♥♥

When you woke up you panicked. You felt the ropes tying you down and keeping you in place. Your surroundings revealed you were in the woods but where was the question. When you looked up you stopped struggling. Araya was staring down at you and she did not look happy.

“Care to explain your recent absences.” she asked calmly,

“I’m pretty sure you have your own damn explanations to why I left.”

“Ah yes, your freedom.” she said and started walking around you,

You realized it wasn’t ropes holding you down but vines. The leader of your coven can actually control nature so that means Araya could totally make vines grow from the ground and have them hold you down. You were on some altar thing and other witches of your coven stood around you.  

“You ran off to this sociopath for freedom. I’m sure he was glad to have you around.”

“Loved my company actually. And he’s hell bent on killing all of you by the way.” you remarked,

“He is nothing but an abomination to magic.”

“So, aren’t I as well. You all suffer for the magic you use but I’m in bliss. Or is it vice versa.”

“It doesn’t matter you’re here now.”

“Against my will and Kai will still kill you, all of you.”

“He is beneath me.”

“When he comes he won’t just be any other witch, he’ll be the leader of the Gemini coven, I said he’d be one hell of an adversary wouldn’t you.”

“It doesn’t matter.” she snapped, “You’ve cause a lot of trouble this last month.”

“Wanna know something. I was actually gonna come back since I knew I still had a responsibility to this coven. But Kai always told me you didn’t deserve me and that I was nothing to you. And guess what?”

“What.”

“He was right.”

You started screaming as you felt your head being crushed. Stupid magic spells.

“Stop it, you’re hurting her.” you heard someone shout,

The pain stopped and you looked around to see who it was. You saw Elena with Bonnie standing in the woods outside the circle of witches surrounding you.

“This doesn’t concern you. But I thank you for your help.” Araya turned back to you, “So how about we get started shall we.”

You glared at her and she just grinned. This wasn’t gonna end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea I think this chapter is way longer than others, but anyway you guys have been awesome, I never thought this would get some many hits so thanks and it's been fun writing this. I'm sad to say there is like only one or two more chapters before our lovely journey with Kai come to an end. But hey can any of you guess what song it is that your gonna sing to Kai like in the next chapter or so hint I'll give you the letters of the artist LDR, so good luck, though I don't think I can give the winner a prize, idk maybe you'll come up with something, thanks again for reading you guys are amazing


	6. Chapter 6

With a wave of her hand Araya caused the vines to get tighter and a few more to hold you down. She walked over to where she could look down on you and then you saw the knife she held in her hand. Your eyes widen in fear. Never before has a knife been used, it was never part of the ritual.

“Scared are we.” Araya said,

“Screw you.”

“You are an ungrateful girl. I suppose we can get around that now can we.”

“What's the knife for?” you asked,

“Guess.”

“Are you seriously gonna kill me, guess you really are gonna suffer.”

“This ritual has never really needed you to be conscious. Before you’ve done this willingly and even though you're tied down you still won’t cooperate right.”

“Obviously.”

“But don’t worry you’ll cooperate even if you don’t want to.”

“You’re gonna control me with magic, you probably should have done that years ago.”

“I suppose you’re right. But after tonight we won’t have to worry about you running off.”

“And why is that.”

Araya smirked, “As we do the ritual we’ll put you under. In some form of sleep that you won’t ever wake up from. I’ll simply slit your throat with this knife then stab you in the heart. Then you’ll sleep and we can continue with our rituals till we are given a new gift. And then when they’re ready to take your place you can go to hell.”  
“How kind of you.” you spat out but you were freaking out on the inside,

“And as for your last ritual this time you get to feel our pain.”

The other witches started chanting beginning the ritual. You tried to fight but the vines had you down well and you could barely move at all. You felt the power inside you growing and suddenly vines wrapped around your hands. Then everything reversed.

The power you had was being ripped away from you. Like if your skin was being peeled off as you were conscious. You screamed, louder than you’ve ever screamed before. But over your shouting you could hear Araya laughing above you. The pain subsided a bit long enough for you to look up at Araya.

“Hurts doesn’t it.” she said calmly, “For some reason you were blessed.”

The pain grew again and you felt the tears slip down your face. You screamed again and caught little bits of Elena and Bonnie screaming for Araya to stop. But she was a cruel bitch and would have your suffer.

“KAI!” you shouted for no particular reason,

The words...the name just flew out in all the pain. For no reason at all. It just came and then there was laughter again.

“Do you really think that boy cares for you. He can be the next leader of the Gemini coven and he’s doing the merge tonight isn’t he. If he loses he’ll be dead and if he wins he’ll go about his plan like always, killing his coven. Either way you’ll be in the same position. He doesn’t care about you.”

“KAI!”

You kept fighting but you know it was useless and the more you did the more everything became painful. Your screaming started to drown out everything else and then it faded as well. The pain was subsiding but your mouth hung open. You knew you were screaming and you knew you were in pain but you weren’t fully feeling it.  

You saw Araya holding the knife over your head. She’d probably be the last thing you’d see and it was horrifying. But even though the noise and feelings were fading you heard something. Something fuzzy but you heard it.

“Be careful what you say.”

Your mouth shut and your head feel to the side. Most of the pain had gone and there was just a small nudging feeling. The other still surrounded you and continue chanting and you could see the knife hanging over your head. Yet you managed a smile when you saw Kai walking towards you.

♥♥♥♥♥

Kai woke up on the floor with a bit of a headache. He sat up and saw Jo holding Luke in her hands with tears in her eyes. Kai felt the power growing inside him and smiled. Jo noticed he was awake and cried even more.

“I always win.” he said,

He looked around the place but he didn’t see you anywhere and his smile started to fade.

“Where is she?” he asked Jo,

“Who?”

“Y/n!”

“I don’t know, when I woke up she was gone.”

Kai took a step towards he and Jo screamed throwing up her hands.

“I had nothing to do with it I swear.” she shouted,

He stood there for a while before leaving heading towards the car. He placed his hands on the ceiling and started at the floor. Something was wrong and he could tell. You wouldn’t just leave him right, not when something very important was happening. Then an idea hit him.

Kai reached into the car and pulled out a bracelet from the glove compartment. It was like the necklace he had given you but there was more to that necklace than you knew. He had enchanted it so he’d be able to find you with the bracelet he had. He gripped it in his hand and started a small chant.

It didn’t take long for a vision of the forest to appear before Kai. He recognized the place but then it stopped when he saw you laid out on a rock surrounded by witches. He saw you struggling and heard the screams. He knew exactly what was going on and he wasn’t happy.

Just then he started feeling your pain and he screamed as well but didn’t let go. Then he heard you cry out his name. He kept hold of the bracelet till the pain became unbearable and he let go. After he caught his breath he got in the car and drove to where you were.

It didn’t take long to find you as he walked around in the forest using his bracelet to guide him. He slowed down when got closer to your location and saw all the witches. Elena and Bonnie were still on the outside screaming and he got the idea that one of them had gotten you.

Kai used his magic to block the pain you were feeling the spoke to get everyone attention. Then in the blink of an eye he was behind Araya and he took the knife from her hand. He held it over her throat and laughed.

“Tell me what happens if this ritual doesn't actually finish.”

“Our coven dies.”

“What a shame.”

Without a second thought Kai slits her throat and threw her to the ground. He went to you and started breaking the vines with the same knife. You weren’t fully awake but you smiled up at him.

“Kai.” you whispered,

“Don’t worry I’ll get you out of here.”

“The merge...you won.”

“Of course I did.”

Kai grabbed your hand and started taking you magic. It overwhelmed him since the other witches were still channeling energy into you.

“Everyone stop.” Elena shouted,

But then the fun started. The witches did stop but the plants around them started moving. The earth began shaking and many of them fell underneath buried alive. Nature was mad. Kai stopped and started picking you up from the altar.

“You magic.” you croaked out, “It’s not right. You shouldn’t have done the merge with Luke. I can feel it.”

“We can worry about that later.”

“Jo, you were supposed to merge with her. You need her magic or else you get sick, deadly sick.”

“Alright, we’ll get to that later.”

“How did you find me?”

“The necklace you're wearing. Did you really think I wouldn’t find some way to keep an eye on you.”

Kai showed you the bracelet he wore which had a similar design to your necklace. Just as he was picking you up he jerked forward and spit out a little blood. Then you saw the arrow in his shoulder before you hit your head and knocked out.

♥♥♥♥♥  

When you woke up later you awoke in a bed. You didn’t pay much attention to your surroundings but you saw a door. You figured Kai had taken you somewhere but whatever happened before you woke up was a bit fuzzy. As you got out of bed you stumbled feeling a bit weak but you did you best to get to the door.

“Kai?” you called out,

But there was no response. You kept walking but when you got to the door you could pass. There was an invisible wall, a barrier. The first thing you thought was that Kai was keeping you safe but then the room became clear. You were in the Salvatore house in one of the rooms. You weren’t safe, you were being held prisoner.

♥♥♥♥♥

Downstairs Bonnie was with Jeremy pacing around the living room. They could hear you walking around the room upstairs.  

“What are we gonna do about y/n?” Jeremy asked, “We can’t keep her trapped here forever can we.”

“I know but I’ve been giving her lebolia so her magic won’t work. She won’t be able to escape.”

“And what about Kai. I can hear her calling for him.”

“Elena is keeping him sedated in her dorm.”

“Then what are we gonna do with him. He beat Luke in the merge, he’s the leader of the Gemini coven, we can’t just kill him.”

“I know and I overheard y/n telling Kai that he’s going to need Jo’s magic to survive since he merged with Luke.”  Bonnie said and sat down,

“Then how long are we gonna keep both of them imprisoned. And what of the mother coven?”

“I don’t know, we’ll think of something.”

“Two covens are in danger right now Bonnie. One of them is being hunted by nature itself.”

“Which is why we’re keeping them apart.” Bonnie answered, “If y/n survives then so can her coven and we just need someone else to take leadership in Kai’s.”

“Only a descendant of his can.” Liv came into the house, “He’s supposed to have kids, twins then those two would grow up and then when they turned 22 they’d perform the merge. The winner would be the new leader of the coven.”

“I don’t think we need mini Kai’s running around. We’ll think of something soon.”

Liv wasn’t happy and trying to keep calm. She had just lost her brother and she wasn’t at all happy. She wanted revenge even if it cost her her life and the rest of her coven. When Bonnie and Jeremy were distracted Liv snuck upstairs looking for you.

Surprisingly enough the room you were trapped in was nice. It had a balcony but you couldn’t actually get on, but a view is a view. Once you had things more clearly you calmed down but still worried about Kai. You managed to overhear the conversation from below, you knew where he was but getting to him wouldn’t be easy. You’d have to break out, but you’d save your strength.

Just then you heard footsteps and turned around to see Liv standing in the doorway. She leaned against the door frame and you just turned back to staring outside the window.

“What brings you to my surprisingly beautiful prison cell?” you asked keeping your back to her,

“I’m here to talk.”

“About?”

“Kai.”

“So we have similar interest. What do you wish to talk about then.”

“Why you actually care. He’s a sociopath.”

“I’ll answer that if you answer my question for you. Why do you hate him so much?”

“Why?” Liv laughed, “He killed my other brothers and sisters. He planned to kill me and Luke. And now his plan is to kill my coven. How can I not hate him.”

“Exactly the point. It’s not his fault, all could have been avoided if not for you parents and the coven. So Kai didn’t have magic of his own, and for that you made him an outcast. Which drove him to this.”

“What are you talking about.”

“So Kai didn’t have his own magic but that didn’t mean he was no less than you. His parents neglected him and that made him realize if he wanted power he’d take it. Maybe if he was actually cared for he would have been different. A good person in your eyes, heck maybe Jo could have beaten him. You and Luke would have never been born. Neither would your other dead siblings.”

“My turn. Why do you care about him?”

“We’re alike. To our coven we’re both the outcast, different, considered an abomination.Guess I went looking for him because I didn’t wanna be alone anymore.”

“Well that won’t last for long.”

You turned around to see Liv, “What do you mean.”

“I’m gonna kill Kai.”

“Why?”

“He’s gonna kill me anyway and the rest of my coven. Might as well take him with me.”

“You’re crazy.”

You went over to the door and boy did you wish you could strangle her but with the spell still up you couldn’t. Liv just walked away leaving you alone again. And you knew you need to get out of there or find some way to wake up Kai.

Or at least tell someone what the hell Liv planned. You paced around the room and then looked down at your necklace. Maybe there was a way you could wake up Kai without leaving the house. You just needed some tools.

♥♥♥♥♥

It was later in the day when Bonnie came by with some food for you. She actually came in the room and placed the tray on the table. You had opened the door to the balcony and were just sitting there letting the cool breeze come in. Bonnie sat down next to you.

“How are you feeling?” she asked,

You laughed, “Just fine no thanks to you.”

“You couldn’t just get taken by Kai.”

“To you I suppose not. With Kai maybe he’d also keep me in a room but not as a prisoner. He’d do it to keep me safe.”

“I did this to keep you safe. You’re coven’s dying and as long as you’re alive your coven lives on.”

“Not just my coven but all of magic. You can say I’m like the original of magic.” you said and then looked down at the ground, “Maybe I should go down to New Orleans, meet Klaus become friends, I’m sure he’d love to have me around.”

“What are you talking about.”

“Didn’t you grandma ever tell you how magic got started in the world. Long time ago in the beginning of human civilization. A small family, well maybe not small if they had eight kids. It was a happy family but then one of the siblings died, well was killed. Then the other seven siblings started developing gifts.”

“Magic.”

“Yup all magic started with them. One of the siblings channeled power through the dead, spirit magic, the kind most of you use. Another developed expression, which I know you’ve dabbled with that one a bit yourself. The closest sibling to the fallen developed the power of using nature, you know herbs and stuff.”

“Like you’re coven.”

“No, the oldest sibling gained power from life, the power of all living things. My people use that but over time they gained connection to the rest. All other forms of magic still exist, through me now. As time went on the other covens started getting bad. Leader was killed power divided to the other covens but it kept happening till only my coven remained. That’s why we haven’t been killed before, just eternally punished.”

“But not you just killed your coven.”

“Mother nature loves me too much to kill me, so I’ll be fine and magic will live on. Unless I try and kill myself. Then everything supernatural will disappear. You’ll die, your friends.”

“Nature would protect you against yourself.”

“Or she’d let my die and then centuries later start over.”

“Y/n we didn’t mean for anything bad to happen.”

“Lay a finger on Kai and I will kill you, all of you. So I suggest you find Liv and stop her cuz she plans on killing Kai. If he dies I will go with him.”

Bonnie immediately got up and ran out of the room. You smirked and stood up to go see what she had left you to eat. You could smell the lebolia and laughed. Then you saw the knife and looked at your bracelet. Kai was being sedated but some kind of pain could wake him up. If the necklace really connected to him then maybe you could wake him up.


	7. Chapter 7

You heard a crashing sound when you regained consciousness. You had no idea for how long you had been out. As you sat up you felt an overwhelming amount of pain.Then you noticed the blood you were covered in and memories of before came to mind.

Since Kai had that bracelet on that helped him find you, you used your magic to reestablish that connection. You wrapped it around your hand and the started cutting yourself. You hoped your pain would be enough for Kai to fight the sedation to wake up.  

The pain was crazy and if this worked you’d never do it again, hopefully. You had no idea for how long you did that for but eventually you passed out. And with that sorted out you realized the rest.

You were back on the bed and it had blood stains all over the sheets. Then there was the weirder part.

You had some weird moss leave things on your arms. You slowly removed one to reveal a cut and realized every other leaf covered another wound. Guess mother nature really would take care of you

 The wounds only caused you a dull ache but other than that you seemed fine. Then you tried to get up.

Blood loss really weakens people. You stood up from the bed and nearly fell to ground from dizziness. You managed to grab one of the bed posts to hold yourself up. After some deep breaths you got up and stumbled your way to the door.

You leaned against the door frame and then stuck your hand out the door way. The spell was gone which meant your freedom but also that something had probably happened to Bonnie. You managed to get down stairs to the living room and there was your answer.

The place was trashed. And mainly all the house's residents were knocked out on the floor. The vamps of the group were knocked out on the floor. You nearly fell to the floor too but someone caught you before you fell. You turned around and you saw Kai holding you with a smile.

“I was looking for you.”

“You found me.” you mumble with a smile,

Then you noticed that he was injured as well. He was bleeding in some places and barely holding himself up.

“You’re hurt.” you said,

“That makes two of us.”

“Then take my strength.”

“No, that won’t help anyone.”

“But.”

“No.” he shouted,

You were a bit shocked by his shout but you calmed down quickly. You moved away from Kai and got down on your knees. Caroline was unconscious on the floor not far from you. You grabbed a glass that was a bit broken from the ground. Then you grabbed another piece of broken glass and cut her wrist. You let her blood pour into the glass then gave it to Kai.

“Here this should help you.”

He took the glass, “What about you.”

“My magic is weak and so am I. You’re physically injured and weak.”

“Bottoms up.”

He drank the blood and then threw the glass across the room for no reason. He helped you up from the floor and made sure he had a firm grip on you.

“Now let’s get out of here.”

“Wait what about Liv?” you asked,

“Tried to kill me. Tried to kill her, couldn’t do it.”

“What?”

“I woke up in Elena’s dorm room and Liv was there with a knife trying to kill me. We had a fight and I got the upper hand but I couldn’t bring myself to kill her.”

“Luke loved her, he died for her and his soul is in you. So obviously Luke’s feelings were strong at that point. That’s why you couldn’t kill her.”

“Well isn’t that nice, it explains all those other feelings.”

“I know a spell. It should let you keep Luke’s magic but it will set his soul free.”

“Sounds great, I can finally get rid of those other weird emotions.”

Just then there was another crashing sound and Liv came into the room. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was stained with blood.

“I was wondering where she was if she’s not dead.” you said,

“Well he’s dead.” said Liv,

Liv caused a small explosion in front of you and Kai. You both flew back but Kai broke your fall. The pain you felt got worse but you only cared for Kai. He was fine and stood up telling you to stay down. You weren’t strong enough to argue back but you stayed down.

Magic was always something dangerous. The mother coven may have had very powerful magic but they never used it much. Now that power resided in you but you still didn’t have the strength.

Suddenly there was another explosion bigger than the last. Kai flew back and landed a few feet from you unconscious. You crawled to his side and checked his pulse. It was weak but it was there. Then Liv came stumbling closer.

“The only reason you’re still alive is because Luke is protecting you.” you shouted, “His soul is in Kai and that’s why he hasn’t killed you. But you're done with that advantage.”

You used your magic to through Liv back and didn’t care for her life. You then quickly moved over and grabbed Caroline’s hand. You drained her power till she started to turn grey. Then you did the same with Damon and Elena.

You grabbed a piece of glass and cut your palm. You used your blood to draw symbols on Kai’s face and ripped his shirt open to draw others on his chest. Once that was done you placed both hands over Kai’s body and started chanting.

The spell to expel Luke’s soul was honestly more complicated but there wasn’t time to do it the normal way. You were the strongest most powerful witch and you could do the spell the old fashion way with nothing but power and blood.

Strong wind started building up in the room. Broken pieces of glass started flying but you didn’t care. You kept the spell going even as some pieces hit you and cut you. Until you finished and then passed out next to Kai.

♥♥♥♥♥

When you woke up later it was night fall and you were laying on the couch. You were still in the Salvatore house and across the room Damon stood watching you.

“Should I be glad that you’re alive.” he said,

You ignored his comment and sat up, “How long was I out?”

“A couple of hours.”

The place was clean and looked like nothing had ever happened.

“Where’s Kai?” you asked,

“Dead.”

“What that’s impossible.”

“Yea. Stefan came by woke us all up. Liv was rushed to the ER and you were passed out next to your dead boyfriend.”

“No.”

“I checked his pulse and listened for a heartbeat. I didn’t find either one of those.”

“Where is he?”

“Dead, but his body is out back.”

“I have to see him.”

You ignored any pain your body caused you as you got up and headed towards the back. In a blink of an eye Damon was in front of you pushing you back.

“You’re not going anywhere missy. The girls told me to watch you and keep you here.”

“Well I’ll still be here just in the back.” you countered,

“Not good enough.”

You tried to move past him but he wasn’t letting you go. Then all of a sudden Damon groaned and fell on his knees. You saw the stake in his back and then looked up to see Kai. You smiled and ran up to him.

He embraced you into a hug and you hugged back real tight. Damon managed to pull out the stake and look at you two.

“How the hell are you still alive.” Damon said,

“The vampire blood.” you said, “You had some in your system remember. It must have healed you.”

“It didn’t.”

Before you could process Kai’s words he leaned in closer to you and bit into your neck. Then it was all clear. The blood didn’t heal him, he had died and he had come back a vampire. You weren’t in much pain but you still lightly clawed at Kai’s shirt from the shock of the situation.

Damon soon acted pushing Kai off you and taking you across the room. You were a bit dizzy from the blood drain but other than that you were fine. Kai was upset by what Damon had done but just smiled. He showed his fangs and still had some blood dripping down his chin. He wiped it away and slowly took some steps closer to Damon.

“This is definitely a surprise.” Damon said, “But you don’t have magic anymore. And killing you will be a lot easier.”

Damon grabbed the steak on the floor and went for Kai. But with a simple wave of his hand Kai threw Damon across the room. You weren’t sure if you what you saw was right. Kai was a vampire now but he had just used magic.

Kai was then quickly by your side again lifting you off the ground. He could still smell your blood but kept himself calm and in control around you.

“Did you just use magic?” you asked,

“Yes.”

“But how.”

“I syphon off magic, I’m a vampire now. I have magic running through my veins so I can syphon off myself, for eternity.”

“Amazing.”

“So am I still an abomination.”

“More like a miracle, an amazing gift.”

“That makes two of us.”

Kai kissed your forehead and lifted you off the ground. He walked towards the door with you still fading in and out of consciousness.

“Where are we going?” you asked,

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with school and sorry the chapter isn't as long as the others, but I wanted to give you guys something new. Anyway so yea I went vamp!Kai because hell yes, hope you like and I think I will write up one more chapter before this comes to an end. Thank you all for reading and commenting it means the world to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Kai carefully placed you in the passenger seat of the car he had. Before he started the car he gave you some of his blood to help you. You did doze off a bit as he drove and since it seemed like a long drive you weren’t sure where you were going. But you didn’t care, you had Kai and everything was good.

Then you remembered something. Kai loved to hear you sing and maybe now was the best time to sing to him. Heightened senses and all, who knows how much more he’d love it.

“Wish I may, wish I might, find my one true love tonight. Do you think that he could be you?”  you sang as you leaned against Kai, “If I pray really tight, get into a fake bar fight, while I'm walking down the avenue.”

You rested your head against Kai’s chest and placed a hand over his chest. You could hear his heartbeat and smiled.

“If I lay really quiet, I know that what I do isn't right, I can't stop what I love to do. So I murder love in the night, watching them fall one by one they fight, do you think you'll love me too?”

“What a beautiful song.” Kai said,

“Just wait it gets better.” you whispered, “Baby, I'm a sociopath, sweet serial killer. On the warpath, 'cause I love you just a little too much. I love you just a little too much.”

You looked up to see Kai smirking. It made you smile even more cuz this song just fit the two f you so well.

“You can see me drinking cherry cola, sweet serial killer. I left a love note, said you know I love the thrill of the rush. You know I love the thrill of the rush. Sweet serial killer, do it for the thrill of the rush, love you just a little too much, much. Sweet serial killer, I love you just a little too much, love you just a little too much, much.”

You closed your eyes and listened to Kai’s heartbeat.

“I love you Kai and not in a bad way.”

“I love you too.” he said and kissed your head,

It was a nice moment but only if it could last longer than that. The peaceful sounds of Kai’s heartbeat started to be disturbed by a car engine getting louder and louder. You tried to drown it out but nothing worked so you sat up and looked behind you.

A car had been following you and it was getting closer. You couldn't see who was driving but the car was just getting closer. Then you realized that it was speeding up to crash your car.

“Kai!” you screamed as you got back down in his lap and hugged him tight,

The car hit you guess from behind and Kai lost control of the steering. As the car swerved you just held onto Kai tighter. The car flipped over and rolled for a bit before landing upright.

Kai stumbled out of the car and landed on his knees. He looked up to see the other car swerved to the side. Not so surprisingly it was Damon. He walked towards Kai with a steak in his hand.

“Liv tried to kill you and I understand her reasons. The girls wanted y/n safe and you mean nothing to them. So let’s do everyone a favor.”

Damon threw the steak at Kai. It went right into his chest. He coughed up some blood before falling to his knees. As he laid on the floor he kept coughing up blood and tried to pull out the steak. If only Damon had hit his mark.

Damon went over to the car to get you but that’s when he realized he had messed up. He saw Kai in the drivers seat and then turned around. It wasn’t Kai on the ground trying to pull out the steak, it was you.

During the crash Kai had gotten his neck snapped. You weren’t sure who had caused the accident but you used a spell to disguise yourself as Kai. It didn’t really work out for you as well. After realizing Damon had practically killed you he remained by the car frozen.

Then Kai woke up slowly. The first thing he did was look around for you but you weren’t in the car. Then he noticed you coughing up blood on the side of the road. He quickly got out and snapped Damon’s neck for good measure. He was quickly by your side and pulled out the steak. He lifted you up in your arms but had to take a few breaths to control himself. You had blood all over your face and he was so close to it.

“Ss...sorry.” you said through the blood,

“For what?”

“Causing you any trouble.”

“No.” Kai was almost laughing, “You were no trouble at all.”

“Kai...you have to go.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“The others care about me and they’ll kill you if they get the chance.”

“I’m not just gonna leave you here to die.”

“I’ll be fine.”

You coughed up more blood and Kai carefully put you down. He bit his wrist and then placed his injury over your mouth. You started drinking his blood since you knew he wouldn’t just leave you there. When you pushed his hand away you took in a deep breath.

“You have to go Kai. They’ll come looking for me but not you. Before I came to you, you had your plan, now go finish that.”

“But you have to come with me.”

“No. I’ll be fine, but you have to go. The sun if coming up and you don’t have anything to protect you.”

“Please, y/n.”

“I can’t Kai. Go, and do what has to be done. Don’t forget you need Jo’s magic, vampire or not alright.”

Kai lifted you up and kissed you again. But then he leaned in closer and whispered in your. Immediately you started feeling drowsy.

“Kai what are you doing?” you said sleepily,

“I’m not gonna lose you.”

You started to push him away but he wa way stronger than you, “Kai, you can’t just kidnap me.”

“Not going to.”

“Then…” you closed your eyes already falling deep into sleep,

“Next time you open your eyes, I’ll be there.”

♥♥♥♥♥  

(3 Months Later)

    Elena had been working her shift at the hospital when Damon came by with some coffee.

“I called you about an hour ago. Where have you been?” she asked,

“Getting you coffee. When you told me to get down here I could tell you were worried but you didn’t make the emergency sound like a life or death situation. So I got you some coffee for the stress.”

Elena glared at him but he just took a sip of the coffee then handed it to her. She couldn’t help but smile and drink the coffee. Then she grabbed Damon’s hand and lead him down the hall.

“So why am I here anyway?” Damon asked,

“While I was working I had to get some supplies and ended up in the back part of the hospital. It’s mostly empty since it’s meant to be used in case of an overflow emergency.”

“I still don’t see your point.”

“Well I found something in one of the rooms that was supposed to be empty.”

“Wow, so spooky.”

“Guess you could say that.”  

Elena stopped in front of a room and turned back to Damon. He smiled and then she opened the door. The room had some dim lights and he saw all the machines that were on and seemed connected to you. You laid on the bed still sleeping under the sheets.

“What is she doing here?” Damon asked,

“I don’t know. I just found her like this.”

Damon walked over to your side, “I thought she had woken up and Jo was taking care of her.”

“I am.”

Damon and Elena turned around to see Jo standing in the doorway fidgeting with her fingers.

“I have, I’ve just been keeping her hidden and away from the main parts of the hospital.”

“Well I’ve honestly had enough of her so don’t mind if I just unplug the machines.” Damon said,

“Go ahead, they’re just for show. Back when I had my magic I could sense that she was under some spell.”

“Wait don’t these things need to be paid..”Damon was saying but got interrupted,

“Wait.” Elena said, “What do you mean back when you had your magic?”

“Um...see a week after Kai disappeared he came to looking like a sick dog. He told me he’d die without my magic since he was supposed to get mine but he didn’t.”

“So you just gave it to him.” said Damon,

“I didn’t want my magic and I didn’t want everything my coven’s every done to be destroyed.”

“You know he killed everyone else in your coven.”

“Yea, but he spared me and Liv. Even if she’s not happy about it.”

“He’s still a psychopath.” Damon said,

“So What you rather me be dead too so you can call it payback for Alaric making Elena forget she loved you.”

“Okay I see you point.”

“Where has Kai been then?” Elena asked,

“I don’t know. I asked Liv and Bonnie before to try and wake her up but it’s no use. You could get rid of all the machines heck you can leave her in the middle of a desert for a week and she’ll still be perfectly healthy.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Elena questioned,

“She already caused you all many problems and as a witch and since Kai was involved I felt like I was responsible for her. So I’d keep that responsibility to myself.”

“You don’t have to Jo.”

Over the next weeks Elena came by once in a while. She’d talk like if she you’d hear her. She’d talk about everything going on beyond the room. How everyone was happy. Sometimes she’d do her homework since she needed some place quiet to work. Jo still tended to you and one day she found Elena in the room as well.

“Hey Jo.” Elena said, “Even though the machines are for show someone should be paying for them right. You’re not actually spending a lot of money on that are you?”

“No, Kai actually send me money every two weeks. I’m not sure how he gets it but he does. Pays the bills and keeps the machines running.”

“That’s nice...I think.”  

It became a routine for her. School, studies, work and sometimes spend time with you. Even if you weren’t even conscious. But one day as she was studying she heard the door open behind her. she expected Jo or Damon but who she saw was a bit frightening.

Kai stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe with a smug little grin on his face.

“Isn’t this a surprise.” he said,

“What are you doing here Kai.”

“Isn’t it obvious. I came here to get what’s mine. Or are we gonna cover the whole ground on how she’s not a piece of property and that’s she's a person.”

“No need to cover it, you’ve got it down.” Elena stood up in front of Kai, “What makes you think she even wants to be with you. You left her in some eternal unconsciousness in the middle of the road. You abandoned her.”

“No see she made me go for my own safety. Had to get this done.” Kai held up his arm and Elena saw his daylight bracelet, “And I also had to work on controlling myself.”

Kai revealed the blood bag he had behind his back. He took a sip before handing it over to Elena. He walked over to the side of the bed and smiled. He lightly stroked his fingers over your cheeks.

“Beautiful as ever.” he murmured,

“You killed your coven months ago Kai. Why didn’t you come back for her sooner?” Elena asked,

“It wasn’t the time. See nature and I have become such close friends.” Kai looked like he was joking, “And she’s been giving me these signs over the past few months. I knew those signs told me it wasn’t time to come back but a few days ago I got the sign I wanted.”

“Which was?”

Kai reached into his jacket and pulled out...a black rose. Elena gasped at sight shocked by its beauty.

“I know right. These beauties don’t really exist. They do grow in some part of Turkey but that’s only because the soil they grow in is so dark. But finding one of these in a bed of red roses. Well you could imagine my surprise. I knew when I say it that it was time to get her back and bring her home.” Kai grabbed your hand and placed the rose in your grip, “When I saw the black rose it reminded me of her. Who is just as beautiful and just as dark.”

He leaned in and kissed your forehead. Then he turned his attention on Elena. With his magic he threw her out of the room and then walked out into the hall.

“Thank you nurse Elena but your services will no longer be required.”

She hissed at him and quickly got up fighting him. Kai was better with all his power so he decided to screw around with Elena as they fought. One minute they’re fighting vamp on vamp the next he’s using magic.

♥♥♥♥♥

You slowly started opening your eyes. You saw Kai smiling but then you slipped back into unconsciousness. Then you got stronger and became more aware of your surroundings. You were in a hospital bed.

Then you felt something in your hand. You looked down to see a beautiful black rose. It smelled just as amazing. Then you heard some screams from outside. You got out of bed with shaky legs and got to the door.

Out in the hall Kai and Elena were fighting but then they caught sight of you. He quickly got behind Elena and snapped her neck.

“It’s way more fun doing it with your bare hands by the way.” he said with a huge smile, “Glad to see you're awake.”

You held up the rose, “Where did you get this?”

“A small gift from mother nature. That’s just as beautiful as you.”  

He was quickly in front of you and kissed you hard. It was needy from him and you had that same eagerness. When you broke for air he lifted you off the ground and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Are we going home now?” you asked,

“Of course.”

♥♥♥♥♥

(5 Years Later)

Liv stopped her car outside her old home back in Portland, Oregon. It was different from what she remembered. The house was no longer hidden by a cloaking spell and definitely no longer in the middle of nowhere. There were plants and big trees everywhere.

She walked up to the house and playing in the front of the house were these two little girls. They played with the some flowers making them bloom and then dry up and then bloom again. When they saw her coming up to the house they got up and went running to the house.

The two girls screamed ‘daddy daddy’ as they ran up the porch stairs and into the house. Liv was confused but she kept walking towards the house. Then someone came out of the house holding a spatula and laughing as the two little girls were at his feet. They tugged on his pants and pointed at Liv while hiding behind him and peeking to the sides just a bit.

Then Liv realized who it was. It was Kai. As soon as his eyes landed on Liv his smile faded. He got down to the girls level and gave one of them the spatula.

“Go inside and find mommy would you.” he said,

The girls took one last glance at Liv then went back inside. Kai turned back to Liv and came down to meet her.

“What are you doing back here?” he asked,

“Thought I could get some of my old things from those who live here. Never thought it would be you.”

“Surprise, but believe it or not this is my home.”

“How do you have kids?”

“Still a witch, y/n’s a witch. Magic always has loopholes that and mother nature is very kind when she want’s to be.”

“You’ve done some landscaping then.”

“Yea, natures touch. Y/n and I have started our own coven. Nature has been so kind to bring along others she deems worry of our care and teachings.”

“That’s nice...I guess.”

“What do you want Liv.”

“The things I left here.”

“Threw them out long ago. Or maybe you’re here to try and kill me again.”

“And what if I am.  I know why you couldn’t do it the last time. I’ve still got that advantage.”

“You wish.” Kai said and Liv stopped smiling,

“What.”

“Y/n did a spell. I keep Luke’s powers but his soul goes free so your little advantage is gone. So to finish what I started.”

A vine wrapped around Liv’s leg and pulled her down. She hit her head and was slowly being dragged away.

“How?” Liv screamed,

“I can do magic like y/n now too, pretty cool right.”

She was dragged away into the surrounding nature screaming as Kai went back to the house. One of his girls came up to him holding out the spatula.

“Are we still having pancakes for lunch?” she asked,

“Of course we are kiddo.” Kai said as he took the spatula and patted her girls head, “You know where your older brother is?”

“Out back in the garden. He really likes playing with the pet wolves.”

“Well I’m sure he does. Go tell him lunch will be ready in ten minutes.”

“K daddy.”

“Wait, Azza. Where’s your mom?”

“Garden.”

Azza ran off down the hall and out the back door. Kai followed her and watched her run into the little forest they had. By the side of the house you were tending to the flower bed of black roses. Kai got behind you and wrapped his hands around your waist.

“I heard the girls screaming. Is everything okay.”

He kissed your cheek, “It’s taken care of so don’t worry.”

“Great.”

“How are the flowers?”

“Healthy as ever.” you noticed the spatula in his hand, “Aren’t you supposed to be making lunch for the kids.”

“Yes. So I’ll get back to that and I’m hoping we could have some fun later.”

“Sure I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my lovely story has come to an end. Thank you all for reading I hoped you enjoyed the wondrous adventures with Kai. I love you guys so much and you should totally read some of my other works, thanks again for reading and all the lovely comments you guys are the best xD

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kai way to much and though some of you do as well. So how about some stories where he loves you. Though I don't know if I should keep going, so if you guys love it tell me and I'll continue...enjoy ;)


End file.
